yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayane Tenshin RETIRED
'First Name' Ayane 'Last Name' Tenshin 'Nicknames' The Flash Dragon Age 19 ''' '''Born 04/16/2116 Gender Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 114 lbs. 'Blood type' O Negative 'Behaviour/Personality' Flirtatious and devious, Ayane took over the gang her mother founded with little resistance. Her natural charm, intelligence and fiery personality won over the women who had once looked up to her now deceased mother and now followed the young kunoichi without question. Like her mother, Ayane shares a distaste for the opposite sex, although it is not to the point her mother had been and she is more then willing to deal with, and even form partnerships/relationships with men in general. Still, her passed parent did leave the bitter taste of men in her mouth and they are hard-pressed to gain her trust. Despite this fact, Ayane is more then willing to play the part of the dame in order to further her own goals, often resorting to seduction and manipulation over violence. This does not mean she does not enjoy a good fight however, as when she is not leading hopeful men along like dogs on a leash, she is sparring with her fellow gang members, picking fights with random people in order to test her skills, and even running unsanctioned tournaments to appease her lust for bloodshed. All in all, Ayane is a dangerous woman and though she is new to the scene and less experienced then the other gang leaders, her natural charisma and talent are a threat that should not be underestimated. 'Clan & Rank' Leader of the She-Dragons Vixen 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Collage Student Gang Leader 'Fighting Stlye' Mugen Tenshin Style Ninjutsu Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu is an ancient form of Ninjutsu that has been modernized for commercial use on the streets as well as practiced in it's traditional form to strengthen the body, mind and spirit. Divided into Tenjin Mon, which is the more current version, and Hajin Mon, which is the original branch, this style has been revered as one of the most deadly martial arts to ever exist due to the near inhuman attacks it's practitioners can use in combat as well as the seemingly effortless efficiency in which a target can be killed by a master. Tenjin Mon Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly super-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. It is the more physical of the two styles, and the one most often employed by members of the She-Dragons. Hajin Mon Hajin Mon is the original form of Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu, and while it's physical aspects are out-dated and near useless in modern combat, the mental states one can enter after mastering this style are incredibly augmentive to other martial arts. those who have learned this style have achieved total mastery over their bodies, and while this allows them to ignore pain, fear and even prevent themselves from bleeding, it's use in combat is limited. However, with the right amount of meditation, a practitioner is capable of surviving nearly anything that does not kill them outright so long as they are able to receive medical treatment within a few days. Healing factors, need for food, water and sleep and even human waste can be nearly removed from the normal cycle of human life so long as this state is maintained. It also allows for the use of Chi and even more impressive, the secret technique of the Mugen Tenshin style. 'Weapon of Choice' Kunai The traditional weapon of all shinobi, these small wedge-shaped knives are small enough to be easily concealed, large enough to be used in hand to hand combat as a standard blade and balanced enough to be thrown with deadly accuracy by a practiced user. They are often laced with poisons, and are the only weapon all members of the She-Dragon's are required to carry. Dai-Kunai Ayane's personal weapon, this massive version of it's smaller cousin is a sword-like blade that is often found hanging from her black like a butcher's cleaver. Like a regular Kunai, this weapon can be thrown with deadly accuracy, although not as far as it's lighter version. It also has a length of razor-wire connecting it from it's base to it's sheath and can be swung about with this wire like a bladed mace, aiding in control as well as force due to it's wielder's proficiency with the weapon. Easily able to sever limbs, heads and even split certain metals, this weapon is an extension of Ayane's will on the battle field, and that often spells death to whomever is unlucky enough to have earned it's use. Raikiri The ultimate technique of the Mugen Tenshin style, this electrical attack is an amplification of the user's own bio-electric current. Much like battery, the one using this technique holds a natural charge which they can amplify at will to deliver shocks to targets via physical contact or through non-insulated/conductive materials. These shocking effects can range anywhere from a simple spark to more complex nerve damage and even death. While this technique does not protect the wielder from outside sources of electricity, it does allow them to direct it's flow and so long as they have a way to ground the source or direct it towards another target, they can survive far more electricity then an average person. Raikiri Kami Like the Raikiri, this technique involves manipulating one's own natural electric currents. This form however, requires a master of the Hajin Mon art. Controlling the levels of current running through the brain at such a level as to trigger the inhibitors set there by the vesidual organs, the wielder of the technique effectively unlocks the full potential of the human body during combat, allowing for feats that are more super-human then human as the expense of exhaustion. This state cannot be entered for more then a few minutes without causing damage to the body, but for short bursts it adds great strength, speed and reflexive ability to the one using it. ((There are more techniques to be unlocked, but Ayane requires more training to attain them)) Allies/Enemies None as of yet. 'Background' Ayane, for all intensive purposes, was born a bastard child. As her mother was a whore before founding the She-Dragons, it is impossible to know who exactly is her father. With the newly formed gang’s growing strength, the ‘family’ that helped raise Ayane was more normal for her then any other child’s she’d grown up along side in school. Still, the situation she’d been brought up in was more then enough for the more ‘privileged’ children to find reason to try and bully her. It was in these tender years Ayane found out she had both a knack, as well as a passion, for fighting. After being kicked from several schools due to her violent attacks on other children, Ayane’s mother began training the girl in Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu in an effort to reign in her blood-lust and teach her self control. For the most part, it worked, and Ayane immersed herself in the training, excelling to levels that surprised both her mother as well as the rest of the gang. By the age of 16, Ayane was already the strongest fighter in the She-Dragons, even able to defeat her own mother in combat despite the years of experience the older woman had over her. It was shortly after this feat was accomplished that Ayane’s mother was killed in a botched robbery. With her only known blood relative dead, and no interest in finding out her who father is or was, Ayane took over the She-Dragons and has been successfully leading them sense. Now, with their numbers growing and their young leader’s sight set to the top, Ayane leads her girls towards a future where their name is both feared and respected by the other gangs. And for good reason. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairmen Tasanagi OdaKeyome (talk) 07:05, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Chairwoman Nakayama Nakayama Isabel (talk) 02:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:She-Dragons Category:Ex-Dragons Category:Retired Bio